


Affogato

by seokminnie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, rocky is teased relentlessly by his coworkers, the token barista au we need!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokminnie/pseuds/seokminnie
Summary: Maybe Sanha has the world's most obnoxious drink order, but that doesn't stop him from being the cutest thing Rocky's ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

Rocky rubs his temples and sighs at the sound of an online order coming through the machine. It’s only 1 PM, but he’s exhausted. He had to go in to open the cafe at the ungodly hour of 5 AM, and he’s been barring since 6 AM. The massive crowd of people getting their caffeine fix before enjoying the rest of their day has finally ebbed, and he just wants to take his break. He’s been fussed at by far too many customers for a Saturday and he feels the telltale signs of a headache developing. Still, Bin puts the order label on the cup and sets it down for him to make. Rocky scans the order, the last remnants of joy oozing out of his body.

“Bin, are you kidding me,” Rocky whines, putting the cup down in protest. Bin bites back his laughter, grabbing a rag to start cleaning. “This is the most obnoxiously specific order I’ve ever seen.” Rocky picks up the cup again, reading out the label, “two and a half pumps of caramel? Two and three fourths pumps of mocha? _And_ toffenut?” He rolls his eyes and huffs, turning to the bar.

He reads more. “Caramel drizzle on the _inside_?? I hate putting caramel drizzle on the inside of the cup it gets all over my hand and it just gets mixed into the rest of the drink anyway!” Bin is fully laughing now as he starts wiping the counters and cafe tables. “Who ordered this??!” Rocky cries out, turning the cup to find the customer’s name. “Order for _Sanha_ ,” he reads aloud to Bin, voice turned bitter. “ _Sanha_. Sanha, you’re dead to me.”

Bin reorganizes the pastry display case, watching Rocky spitefully but carefully concoct _Sanha_ ’s drink. He mutters under his breath while he packs the espresso grounds down. He huffs when he pumps all the right measurements of all the right flavored syrups into the blender, joined by the coconut milk, two scoops of ice, and the espresso shots. While the blender runs, he drizzles the inside of the cup with caramel. It gets on his hand. He swears and wipes it off on the nearest rag. He shakes the whipped cream dispenser a little too vigorously before topping it off. He practically slams the drink at the edge of the counter when he’s done.

“Are you good?” Bin finally asks, eyebrow raised in amusement.

“No. And I’m taking my break.” He unties his apron and hangs it up before walking around the bar and sitting at the counter and getting his phone out.

“Do you want a drink?” Bin asks, already putting grounds into the portafilter.

“Cortado, please.” Rocky lays his head on the counter and watches Bin prepare his drink, He packs the grounds down with the tamper and slides the portafilter into the group head, pressing the machine’s on button.

“Wow,” Bin starts foaming the milk, “ _Sanha_ killed you.”

“No. Barring since six in the morning killed me,” Rocky corrects him sending him a pointed look, “ _Sanha_ pushed me over the edge. Seriously Bin, who _actually_ orders like that?”

“We’ll find out when they come to get their drink, genius,” Bin says, sliding Rocky’s drink to him before starting one for himself. Rocky sits up properly and sips at his drink. The espresso is strong, but the foamy milk makes it smooth. He lifts his cup and nods at Bin appreciatively.

“I bet they’re super bratty and stubborn. And a relentless perfectionist. You’d have to be to specify three quarters of a pump of mocha. And obviously they’re unreasonable. And they eat too much sugar,” Rocky laments before taking another sip.

“A real type A,” Bin adds, scooping ice into his americano. He leans against the counter, smirking. Rocky’s not usually one to complain.

“And this drink costs a million dollars with all the additions, so they’re probably rich. Living off of their parent’s allowance,” Rocky finishes.

“You can tell all of that just from their drink order, can you?”

“Of course,” Rocky shoots back, “Just like I know you think you’re cool and mysterious for drinking ristrettos and―”

Rocky is silenced by the gentle chime of the door opening. Bin rolls his eyes at Rocky before moving to stand behind the register, putting on his customer service face. Rocky eyes the boy that just came in and his heart seizes up. He’s undoubtedly Rocky’s type.

He’s got the sweetest face Rocky has ever seen. His eyes are big and bright. Looking around the cafe, he worries his bottom lip between his teeth. His button nose is slightly upturned, matching the upturned corners of his mouth. His cheeks and the tips of his ears are dusted with pink. He has baby pink hair to match, unruly and thick atop his head. _He’s tall_ , Rocky muses to himself, feeling almost pained. Most of his height is from his stupidly long legs. Despite the length of his arms, the sleeves of the boy’s hoodie still cover his hands. It’s charming and cute. Rocky’s always had a weakness for cute. The boy notices Rocky looking his way and smiles slightly at him. Rocky quickly looks away, flushing, already a little smitten.

“Welcome in,” Bin greets with a polite smile.

“Hi,” the boy says quietly, stepping further into the building and approaching Bin at the counter.

“What can I get started for you today?”

“Oh, I had a mobile order?”

“Order for _Sanha_?” Bin asks, loudly enough for Rocky to hear it clearly. Bin’s eyebrows are raised in amusement again. Rocky can feel his face reddening, but he refuses to look in their direction.

“Yes! That’s me!” the boy ―Sanha― responds cheerily. He offers Bin a smile. Bin smiles crookedly back. Rocky’s expression turns sour and he quickly throws back the rest of his drink.

“You can pick up your order at the end of the counter,” Bin explains, gesturing to the pickup area.

“Thanks so much,” Sanha says, dropping money into the tip jar before getting his drink. He sits down at one of the high tables in Rocky’s line of sight. Rocky watches him out of the corner of his eye as he takes an inquisitive sip. Silent relief washes over him when Sanha makes a cute little face of approval. Rocky flushes again. Sanha digs around in his backpack and pulls out a beaten up textbook, opening it up at the bookmark. He starts reading, drink in hand, letting his legs swing gently.

Rocky gets up suddenly and goes behind the counter, deposits his cup, and re-ties his apron. He ignores the haughty expression on Bin’s face. He grabs a rag and starts furiously wiping down the espresso machine. Bin disappears into the backroom. Rocky’s annoyed that the recipient of the hellish order was a devastatingly cute boy. He’s annoyed that he griped about this boy only to be charmed by his smile moments after meeting him for the first time. Most of all he’s annoyed that Bin saw the whole thing and is definitely getting a kick out of it.

Rocky is finished cleaning the espresso machine and is about to move onto the regular coffee pots when the boy’s phone lets out a sudden chime, too loud in the quiet of the cafe. When he checks it, his eyes widen in surprise. He quickly puts his book away and starts to rush towards the door. “Come again soon,” Rocky calls out after him. Sanha pauses briefly, looking over his shoulder.

“Thank you, I will!” he smiles brightly. Rocky’s heart seizes again. The boy is out the door before Rocky can smile back. He suddenly feels an arm around his shoulder. He turns to see Bin looking at him expectantly.

“ _Come again soon_?” he purrs.

“Shut _up,_ ” Rocky hisses at him, wiggling free from his friend’s arm, “We’re _supposed_ to say that to the customers.” He tries to hit Bin with the rag in his hand, but he misses.

 

* * *

 

By the time his Monday afternoon shift rolls around, Rocky thinks the whole _Sanha_ thing has blown over. He's not that lucky, and his coworkers are not that kind.

As soon as he enters the café, Bin and Yoojung start heckling him, teasing him as he makes his way to them. Rina just smirks as she continues making a customer's iced matcha latte. Rocky grabs an apron and joins them behind the counter. Yoojung bounces over to him, caffeine intake evident in her bounds and the manic smile on her face.

“Heard you have a new _boyfriend_ ,” she chirps, holding on to his arm and giving him a good shaking.

“Oh my god, stop,” Rocky swats her away. She laughs and dances off, grabbing the broom to sweep under the supplies shelf. Rocky scoots to the bar to help Rina, who's now making three cold brews at once.

“No you guys,” Bin starts to correct her, “Sanha's not his boyfriend, Rocky’s just in _love_ with him. He took one look at him and all his problems melted away. He told him to ‘ _come again!’_ ”

“I was just being polite!” Rocky says, throwing his hands up, exasperation in his voice.

“How can someone with such a serious face fall in love with strangers so easily,” Rina chastises, shaking her head disapprovingly at him as she scoops ice into each drink. Rocky frowns, getting the sweet cream out and topping off each cup for her. It's not _his_ fault that cute smiles get him weak in the knees.

“Even _you're_ making fun of me now, Rina?” he asks. She usually saves her cutting remarks for Bin exclusively.

“I'm not teasing you,” she assures him with a pat on the shoulder, “just pointing out a worrying character trait.”

The sound of an online order coming in rings out. Yoojung goes to check it, suddenly covering her mouth and gasping dramatically. “Order for SANHA!” she yells triumphantly, waving the sticker in Rocky’s face. Rina snatches the label from Yoojung, reading the order over.

“Oh this is heinous,” she gripes, putting the order label on the cup. She moves to pack the portafilter with espresso grounds. Rocky stops her, taking the cup.

“Rina, I'll make it,” Rocky blurts out. She purses her lips at him, eyes narrowing before stepping back. Bin and Yoojung coo at him from behind.

“If you insist,” she says, handing over the portafilter with a patronizing face.

“It's just so annoying to make,” he tries to explain, face threatening to turn pink, “and if you don't make it right, I'll just have to remake it anyway.”

“Sure,” she retorts with a sly smile. She goes to start a mango green tea for a different customer.  Rocky is back to grumbling as he tamps down espresso grounds.

While he's working away making sure Sanha's drink is made properly, the café door chimes and a mess of baby pink hair walks in. Unseen by Rocky, Bin nudges Yoojung and Rina and subtly gestures to the tall boy that just walked in.

“Welcome in!!” Yoojung calls out, smiling brightly. Sanha smiles back at her and gives a friendly nod before going to a high table near the bar to wait for his drink. He sits down and rests his chin in his hand, looking at his phone.

“That's him?” Rina questions in a hushed tone as she walks past to slide the customer her tea.  Bin nods in affirmation when she returns.

“Oh, he _is_ cute,” Yoojung says, looking the boy up and down. She makes a face of approval.

“Definitely Rocky's type,” Rina admits with a resigned sigh, smiling fondly.

“He's so screwed,” Bin says through his smile. Sanha looks over and notices the other baristas standing together and looking at him. He perks up, but wears a confused expression. Bin offers him a little wave before elbowing Yoojung to get back to work. She shoots Bin a dirty look but goes back to organizing the new merchandise. Rina is already busy helping a customer at the register. By the time Bin slinks off to the back to do the dishes, Rocky is finished making Sanha’s drink.

“Order for Sanha,” Rocky calls out, attempting to sound casual. When he goes to set the drink down at the end of the counter, Sanha's standing at the other side. Against his will, his chest tightens. He didn't see him come in.

“Thank you!” Sanha says, picking the cup up with a gracious smile. He pauses when he gets a proper look at Rocky. A flash of recognition reaches his face. “Oh!” he squeaks, eyebrows raising, “You were working last time!”

“Yeah,” Rocky replies, a little dumbfounded. Sanha’s smiling _at_ him now. He has to tilt his head up slightly to make eye contact with the boy. Sanha's a lot taller than him, and it’s glaringly obvious when he's standing close enough to reach out and touch. Sanha’s cheeks are still flushed with pink and his eyes are still bright. In this proximity, Rocky sees a hint of mischief in the shine of Sanha’s eyes that he didn't quite catch the other day.

“Well…” Sanha trails off, eyes darting downwards to read the nametag on his chest, “ _Minhyuk_.”

Rocky’s never really cared to be called by his real name, but the name _Minhyuk_ sounds right coming out of Sanha’s mouth. His youthful lilt makes his name sound sweet and familiar, like it actually belongs to him. Sanha’s still smiling. The tips of Rocky’s ears burn red, and he feels somewhat lost when he notices the endearing freckle on the right side of Sanha’s chin.

“Thanks again,” Sanha says, lifting his cup in gesture. Rocky just nods slowly, watching Sanha walk back to the table he had settled into. The same worn-out textbook he had last time was open, although to a different section. When takes the first sip of his drink, he makes the same satisfied face as before. This time, Sanha makes a point to give Rocky a thumbs up and a big smile before turning his attention back to studying.

Rocky runs his hand through his hair, face heating up. He excuses himself to recover in the backroom with the excuse of getting more plastic cups for the bar. On his way, he brushes past Rina and Yoojung, ignoring their pleased expressions. 

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

It’s a Thursday when Sanha’s sitting at the high table to the right of the bar. It’s the table that’s pushed flush against the window, the one that washes him in golden light when the sun starts to set. He’s been sitting at this particular spot – his _usual_ table –every time he’s come in to the café for the past few weeks. Today, Bin watches Sanha from where he’s standing behind the counter, wiping off equipment absentmindedly with his rag. Sanha has his usual textbook out, and he’s attempting to read with a dissatisfied look on his face. He keeps glancing up every few minutes, Bin notices. Like he’s waiting for something.

 _Is he waiting for someone?_ Bin thinks to himself, putting his rag down. He looks at Sanha a moment longer before the sound of an online order coming through demands his attention. He grabs the label with a sigh and puts it on a cup.

Mid-pour of the cold brew he was making, it hits him. Bin smiles knowingly. He puts the lid on the drink and slides it to the pickup area. He begins clearing his throat loudly, trying to get Sanha’s attention. It works.

Sanha glances over at him, just enough to see Bin waving for someone to come over. Sanha looks around before pointing to himself skeptically. Bin nods and pats the counter. Sanha closes his book and slides out of his chair, approaching Bin. Bin leans forward over the counter and gestures again for Sanha to come in closer. Sanha hunches down, bringing his face in closer.

“He’s not coming in today,” Bin says in a hushed tone.

“What—” Sanha sputters. He pulls back from Bin. His eyes are widened in surprise, like Bin had been reading his thoughts.

“He doesn’t work on Thursdays,” Bin continues in his normal voice, standing up straight. He grins at Sanha.

“Oh…” Sanha says, slightly dumbfounded, disappointment clear in his voice. The healthy pink of his cheeks flushes darker. He turns to sit back down at his usual table, but Bin stops him.

“You should come sit at the bar,” Bin says casually, “We can talk.” He shoots Sanha a friendly smile. Sanha has a warry expression, like he thinks Bin might be up to something. He’s probably right.

“You’re a regular now,” Bin explains, trying to reassure him, “and I like to know my regulars.” Sanha visibly relaxes.

“Besides,” Bin continues, “Minhyuk’s not here and I’m not sure I can make your drink right without your instructions.” Sanha laughs and rubs at the back of his neck shyly. Bin pats the counter again. Sanha nods and moves to collect his things. He carries his things over and slides into the first seat at the counter, closest to the bar. He and Bin smile at each other.

* * *

Sitting at the bar, Sanha warms up to Rocky and the other baristas in no time at all. The initial shyness Sanha had shown disappears quickly, giving way to his true personality. Rocky comes to find that, aside from being cute beyond reason, Sanha is lively and bright. And, despite that sweet demeanor, he’s impossibly mischievous. He has no problem joking around with everyone, joining in when Bin teases Rocky. He scolds the others with Rina. He chats animatedly with Yoojung.

With every one of Sanha’s visits, Rocky learns something new about him. The first substantial thing Rocky learns about Sanha was shared during a lazy day at the café.

“Judging from the textbook you’re always reading in here, I’m guessing you’re a student?” Bin asks from his spot on the floor, sitting as he restocks and organizes the lower supply cabinets. Sanha looks up from the leafing through the very textbook Bin mentioned, leaning over the counter to nod at Bin.

“Mm-hmm. I’m a first year at the local university," Sanha replies, propping his head up on his open hand. Rocky looks up from the tea he was making, interest piqued. He and Sanha go to the same university, _and_ Sanha’s only a year below him.

“Ahh,” Bin nods in understanding, “Rocky goes to that school. What are you studying?”

“I’m studying music composition and performance!” Sanha says proudly, looking pleased with himself, “I play guitar.” He’s beaming. Rocky feels a twinge in his chest. He’s endeared by the thought of Sanha playing, serene expression on his face while he strums. “You’re in school too, Minhyuk?” 

“I’m a student at the dance conservatory,” Rocky smiles, “I’m studying ballet.” Sanha seems to like the sound of that, judging from his awed expression and the way his already pink cheeks flush darker.

Rocky finds himself running into Sanha outside of his routine visits to the café. Walking to his morning class, Rocky catches a mess of pink hair running across campus, backpack in tow. When he goes to the library late at night to study, he spots Sanha at a table in the corner. His books and binders scattered around him as he furiously scribbles his notes down and crinkles his nose. On his way to work, Rocky sees him sitting in the grassy area outside of the university cafeteria on Friday, strumming absentmindedly on an acoustic guitar. He sees Sanha waiting at the bus stop. He sees him sitting on a bench, listening to his earbuds. Sanha never fails to wave or flash a smile when he notices Rocky. Rocky’s heart clenches every time.

When Sanha’s at the café and not studying, he likes to ramble. In those ramblings, he reveals little things about himself. Like how much he likes videogames and superhero films. Or that his parents live in the city, so he lives at home. Or that his favorite color is pink, and one of his older brothers helped him dye his hair. Or that he likes being tall, but he wants to get broad too.

Rocky learns other things about Sanha just through observation. Like the way Sanha covers his mouth when he laughs. Or the short, high-pitched giggle he lets out when he’s said something particularly rotten. Or how he crinkles his nose when he’s focusing. These are Rocky’s favorite things about him. They feel the most important.

* * *

When Rocky comes in for his Wednesday shift, Bin is preoccupied with making a vanilla latte for a waiting customer. Yoojung is hard at work sweeping behind the counter. Rina is sitting at the bar, hunched over the counter with a cup, presumably taking her break. Judging from her sour expression, she’s likely criticizing Bin’s sloppy work as she rests. Rocky barely has his apron tied before Bin pipes up as he steams milk for the order.

“Sanha keeps asking for you,” Bin says without looking up from his work. He taps the metal container on the counter a few times before carefully pouring the milk into the to-go cup.

“For _me_ ?” Rocky asks, eyebrow raised, gesturing to himself. Rocky is skeptical. In his experience, Bin is only a reliable source of information a fraction of the time – when he’s _not_ teasing him. That doesn’t stop the squeeze in his chest from happening. Bin is grinning at him.

“He comes in and asks ’Is _Minhyuk_ working?’” Bin says with a smug look after passing the customer their order with a polite smile. He turns back to Rocky, and puts his hands over his heart and lets out a deep, dreamy sigh. Rocky can feel his face starting to burn red.

“Because I’m the only one that makes his drink right,” Rocky counters, pushing at Bin’s shoulder in protest. Now he’s sure Bin is just making fun of him. Rocky knows that Sanha’s still particular about his order, and the others just aren’t as careful when they make it for him.

“No it’s not about that,” Rina cuts in from her seat at the counter. Rocky and Bin stop fighting to look at her. She pauses to take a sip of her macchiato before continuing. “Sanha _likes_ you,” she says conclusively.

“Why are you _lying_ to me?!” Rocky says in a mild panic through gritted teeth, eyes going wide.

“Are you really that dumb?” Bin asks, crossing his arms and raising his brow. Rina shoots Bin a warning, pointed look from her seat.

“He’s not dumb,” Yoojung suddenly calls, heading towards the group, broom still in hand. “He’s just _scared_ .” She gives Rocky a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “This is the first time he’s made friends with one of his _crushes_.” Rocky scoffs at the three of them and rolls his eyes before disappearing to the back for the better part of his shift.

* * *

Rocky is musing to himself halfway through his Friday shift. The afternoon crowd has died down, but there's been a steady flow of customers trickling in and out of the café since. Yoojung took charge of the register, chatting up the customers and labeling different drinks he needs to make. He’s been making them absent-mindedly, more preoccupied with thoughts of schoolwork and dance steps and boys. Well, _one_ boy.

Rocky finds himself thinking about Sanha more than he’d care to admit these days. He thought he had it bad when he first met Sanha, but befriending him had just made it worse. Every detail he uncovered about Sanha made him all the more charming, all the more tangible. He wonders if Sanha had already come in as he slides a portafilter full of grounds into the espresso maker to pull a shot.

“Hi _Minhyuk._ ”

Rocky is startled out of his hazy thoughts by the sudden voice cooing his name. His hands jerk instinctively back. He looks up from the Americano he was making with wild eyes and there’s _Sanha_ , with all his usual cheer and endless energy. He’s looking at him with his bright eyes and pink cheeks. Rocky is suddenly worried Sanha might be a mind reader, but shakes that thought away. Rocky is already feeling the flush that seems to come with all of Sanha’s visits climbing up his face.

“I’m sorry, did I scare you?” he asks with an apologetic smile. It’s obvious he’s fighting back a laugh.

“No,” Rocky assures him. “Did you put your order in yet?” He asks, changing the subject. Sanha nods his head no.

“Not yet,” he answers. Rocky grabs starts labeling a cup for him anyway. “Wait, Minhyuk, I was going to pay,” Sanha begins to protest. Rocky waves his hand dismissively.

“It’s on the house, Sanha,” he says matter-of-factly. Sanha furrows his brows before digging around in his bag. He produces a crumbled wad of bills and walks over to the tip jar, depositing them triumphantly. Sanha takes his normal seat, looking satisfied. He shrugs off his jacket.

“Sanha, you know this order is awful, right?” Rocky says unprompted. He starts pumping the flavored syrups into the blender anyway. Sanha huffs at him, slouching in his seat and pouting. Rocky laughs at him, eyes crinkling. “I’m serious, though. It’s bad.” Rocky continues playfully, “Do you know how much sugar is in this thing?”

“I have a sweet tooth, _Minhyuk_!” Sanha defends himself, leaning forward on the counter with his elbows, “And it tastes like Twix!” Rocky lets out a snort, moving to put the blender on its stand.

“It takes, like, ten minutes to make,” Rocky feigns annoyance, smile growing wider. He turns the blender on. He turns back to face Sanha and shoots him an amused look. Teasing Sanha might just be his favorite thing, if only because he makes the sweetest face. He’s all pouty lips and knit-together brows. He takes Sanha’s cup and gets the caramel out.

“Do you see what I go through for you?” Rocky jokes when he gets the caramel drizzle on his hand, as usual. A short laugh bubbles out of Sanha. Rocky pours the drink and tops it off with extra whipped cream before sliding it towards Sanha.

“Well, you’re the barista!” Sanha huffs at him. He gestures wildly to the bar with both hands. “Make me something else!” He snatches his drink up and takes a dramatic sip. Rocky looks at him for a moment.

“Sanha, you’re _sooo_ picky,” Rocky whines playfully, feigning a pained expression and clutching at his chest. “Do you really trust me with your delicate taste buds?” Sanha takes a drawn-out sip, as if he were really mulling over the idea.

“I do trust you,” he finally decides, a little shyly. He looks away from Rocky. The tips of his ears were starting to match the pink of his cheeks. Rocky’s face was also heating up.

“Alright,” Rocky says decisively, breaking the awkwardness of the too-long silence, “Next time you come in, I’ll make you something new to try.” Sanha’s face lights up and he beams at Rocky. Rocky decides right then that he likes Sanha’s bright smile infinitely more than his sweet pout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for bearing with me as I stumbled through writing this chapter! I have everything planned out now, so the whole process should move along much more quickly next time.


End file.
